Tourniquet
by Donoka
Summary: Edward sees visions of death and fate. Pride!Ed actually. Of course when nobody believes him, things take a more drastic turn. R
1. Prolouge:: Hospital

Author note: I don't own FMA, although I wish I COULD, awhhhhh the things I could do with ed MWHAHA.

Ok and Erm this is set when Alphone is restored to his human body etc etc. Edward is 17.

The story line DOES however belong to me . There are no couples in this. So HAH HAH.

Prologue+

His echoed footsteps clicked down the highly polished corridor.

He was nervous to see his brother...after what had happened, everything he had supposedly went through, he was subjected to this.

Alphone Elric followed the white cladded doctor into a small four walled room, with a single table in the corner, a chair with...Edward, his brother, in it.

Alphonse's eyes creased slightly when he saw his brother, the fresh cuts that ran across his skin in unusual markings.

Al stepped closer to his brother, stretched out his hand as if to touch him, but thought better of it, and withdrew it.

"Edward…?"

Silence. Alphonse's brother had said little since Al had sent him there.

Edward sat in the chair, his long blonde hair was cascaded around his shoulders, and his eyes had a dull, vacant expression in them. "I'm not insane you know, you can touch me".

Al looked away, his brother… "Erm…how are you today brother?"

Again no answer. Alphonse sighed "Winry and I are worrying over you. We all miss you back home…"

Ed took his turn to look away and then "You wouldn't miss me if you hadn't sent me here, im not insane!".

"you were seeing things that weren't there brother, that's not a good sign…you almost killed yourself…" Al averted his eyes form the ugly scars on Ed's body.

"He WAS there"

"…no he wasn't. don't start again" Al looked down, and tried very hard not to cry.

End of prologue.


	2. Document 1:: Visions of white

A/N: okay this is a **_very_** short chapter, but its just posted becuase im showing you guys i was actually working on it? will i update! depends!

* * *

Darkness.

Pain.

Despair.

No escape.

No way out.

Edward woke from a haunting nightmare, his sheets had been kicked and twisted around him, and he wasn't sure whether his body was covered in tears or sweat, maybe it was both.

He sat clinging to his knees until his breathing calmed down, and his heart rate slowed to the continuous drumming he was used to.

It had been 2 years since his younger brother, Alphonse's body had been restored, but he paid the price. Edward had been suffering from the same continuous nightmares, pain in his right arm and left leg.

Hail bet against the windows, he heard al turning over in bed in the next room, reminding him gently of another existence apart from his.

The clock on a bedside table read 5:50AM. There was no point trying to get back to sleep.

Slipping off his bed, Ed pulled on clothes for the coming day. He didn't bother to tie his long hair back, instead he crept silently passed his brother's room and downstairs. Past family pictures, most of which were al as a child. It was either, there was never a camera handy, or Alphonse didn't feel at ease being photographed as a suit of armour.

He paused just outside the living room, there was a choking noise, followed by a silence, and then more sobs.

Ed pressed his ear delicately to the door, it was most definitely someone crying. His eyes creased , there was only he and Alphonse living in the house, and, well, it certainties wasn't him crying.

"Aru…?" Edward spoke into the dark living room, quietly.

The sobbing continued, and when Ed moved closer into the room, he saw a hunched shadow on the couch,

When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, her saw it to be Alphonse.

"Aru….Aru, what's wrong?" He said, shaking his brother.

Al looked up, his small face was stained with transparent tears, more were welled up In his eyes threatening to spill over the verge. "Nii-san…"

"Aru, please, tell me…" Edward looked his younger sibling in the eyes, those amber eyes, that were so hard to meet in a gaze.

"I heard you crying, Nii-san, shouting and screaming in your sleep."

_Jeez_. Ed thought. _Way to go for just jumping right in there Al._

"Aru-"

"I know you've been having them since I was-" Al trailed off, his eyes were still shimmering with tears.

Ed looked away, Al knew about his dreams…. "It's not your fault Aru"

Facing his brother, Alphonse looked at him with what could only be described as pain in those silver eyes. He didn't say anything.

Sighing, Edward rose from the couch "I'm going out" He said, turning to Al while putting on his coat.

"Where, at this time? But brother its SNOWING, Ill come with you!" The younger brother sprang off the coutch, but Edward scilencest him with a look that said: _I want to be alone right now._

Outside the hail beat harshly against his skin, whipping him with it's cold touch.

He looked back at the small house, and saw the light was on inside, it gave it an almost homley glow.

Alphonse would probably be inside wondering about his sanity, concerned about Edwards vivid dreams.

Living in central for most of his life Ed was used to seeing people out early on the streets, going to work, or getting a mornings newspaper before the crowds came. However, he had never seen anybody in his front garden.

He/She stood with there back facing him. Long blonde hair was motionless in the strong torrents of wind.

Ed's eyes widened in shock. The figure was dressed in a tight black top, and callots. This wasn't what disturbed him however. Taking more notice to the person, he noticed the intricate red markings that wound around on every inch of the body.

He raised his hand, and was about to query about the persons presence in his front garden, when they slowly turned around.

Edward was sure his heart stopped. Because in that moment of time, when the figure turned around, he could no longer feel the wind. He no longer felt its cold tail. He no longer heard its howl.

The Person staring back at him was identical in apperance to himself. From his long blonde bangs to his golden eyes, which were hazed over and ghostly.

And suddenly, time resumed. He fell slowly onto his knees into the snow. And nothing more was seen, his mind was consumed by the sight he had seen before him.

When his mind and body awoke, he was lying in a warm surronding.

Dropping his head back against the pillow, it was wet. Edward felt his hair, the lockes were damp from the snow outside. Memories of the parallel Edward outside were still lingering in his brain, shaking the bemused head, Ed put it down to the morning.  
"Al?" He called, sitting up, and swinging his legs off the bed.

He wondered how long he had blacked out for, when his younger brother came hurrying into the room with a pen in his hand.

"Nii-san! Your awake! Im glad! I was so worried I thought-" he stopped when Ed started laughing and frowned "It's not funny!"

Seeing no point In arguing he stopped laughing and smiled faintly "you're right its not Al"  
Al worried about him too much, when really, it should be the other way around. It should be Ed worrying about Al's newley obtained body! It should be that way. Al shouldn't need to worry. Cut short of his mental ramblings, Ed was distraced by the sight of Al, once again looking downcasted. "…Anything wrong?"

Looking up, Alphonse's frown had disappeared, instead he looked pretty much vacant, "Brother…what…happened out there? I looked out the window and you had fallen over in the snow!".

"I'm not sure, maybe you were right, and going out in the snow wasn't wise.."

Al smirked, revisiting the urge to sneak out a "I told you so…"

* * *

A/N: Maaar im so sorry >w 


End file.
